Here without you
by conchito
Summary: buno.. este es mi primer songfiC... sobre un amor qeu se debe dejar ir... BBxR... espero qeu les guste! x3! reviews de todo tipo!


_N.A: Se recomienda leer mientras se escucha "Here Without You" de 3 Doors Down..._

Se encuentra sentado pensando.

Se encuentra en un lugar poco familiar,

Y cierra los ojos y su rostro apunta hacia el cielo.

**A hundred days have made me older / **_miles de días me han vuelto viejo_

**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face /**_ desde la última vez qeu vi tu hermoso rostro_

Solo quería acallar una voz que por dentro le imploraba por volver.

**A thousand lies have made me colder /**_ cientos de mentiras me han vuelto frío_

**And I don't think I can look at this the same **_/ no creo que lo pueda mirar igual_

**But all the miles that separate / **_pero todas las millas que nos separan_

**Disappear now when I'm dreaming or your face /**_ desaparecen ahora cuando estoy soñando con tu rostro_

Pero ahora ya no estaba y se pudo escuchar una, ahora, ronca voz diciendo en un susurro

**I'm here without you baby **_/ yo estoy aquí sin ti bebe_

**But you're still in my lonely mind **_/pero tú sigues aquí en mi solitaria mente_

**I think about you baby **_/ yo pienso en ti bebe_

**And I dream about you all the time **_/ y yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo_

**I'm here without you baby **_/ yo estoy aquí sin ti bebe_

**But you're still with me in my dreams**_ / pero tú sigues conmigo en mis sueños_

**And tonight it's only you and me **_/ y esta noche solo somos tú y yo_

"Todos esos rostros desconocidos.

Toda esa gente, pero tú no te encuentras ahí"

**The miles just keep rollin' **_/ Las millas siguen_

**As the people leave their way to say hello / **_Como la gente deja su camino para decir Hola_

"Te prometo que estaré bien…

Solo me importa que tú lo estés."

**I've heard this life is overrated **_/ He escuchado que esta vida sobrevalorada_

**But I hope that it gets better as we go **_/Pero espero que mejore en el camino_

"Solo si no hubiese sucedido.

Si solo me hubiese detenido a escuchar a mi amigo,

Y me hubiese tardado un momento más.

Tú eres mi vida,

Tú eres mi luz,

Pero no soportar que alumbres a alguien más"

**I'm here without you baby / **_yo estoy aquí sin ti bebe_

**But you're lonely mind **_ / pero tú sigues aquí en mi solitaria mente_

**I think about you baby **_ / yo pienso en ti bebe_

**And I dream about you all the time **_/ y yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo_

**I'm here without you baby **_/ yo estoy aquí sin ti bebe_

"Si solo te tuviese delante de mí,

Para poder probar por última vez tus labios

Poder saborear tu cuerpo"

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go **_/ Todo lo que sé, y a donde sea que voy_

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love **_/ Se hace difícil pero no hare a un lado mi amor_

"Todo lo hago por ti

Todo, solo, para ti

Porque tú eres mi razón, mi lógica"

**And when the last one falls **_/ Pero cuando el último cae_

**When it's al said and done **_/ Cuando todo está dicho y hecho_

"Porque te amo, y siempre lo hice,

Siempre te dije que te quería feliz.

Por eso ya no depende de mí"

**It gets hard but it won't take away my love **_/ Se hace difícil pero no hare a un lado mi amor_

"Solo quiero que me quede tu calor para que me acompañe en estas, ahora, frías noches, que me son ajenas"

**I'm her without you baby **_/ yo estoy aquí sin ti bebe_

**But you're still on my lonely mind **_/ pero tú sigues aquí en mi solitaria mente_

**I think about you baby **_/ yo pienso en ti bebe_

**And I dream about you all the time **_/ y yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo_

**I'm here without you baby **_/ yo estoy aquí sin ti bebe_

**But you're still with me in my dreams **_ / pero tú sigues conmigo en mis sueños_

**And tonight girl it's only you and me. **_/ y esta noche solo somos tú y yo_

"Tu sabor, tu calor, me acompañan hasta ahora, y a casi no me queda vida desde que me usurparon un beso de tus labios. El dolor me rompe el corazón, y ahora solo me queda decirte adiós y que te amo, te amo Raven, y así siempre lo contarán las estrellas. Ellas fueron testigos del intenso amor por el cual viví, y por el cual ahora estoy muriendo... Espero que vivas llena de gozo y que él te pueda llenar como yo pensé que podía hacerlo. Te amo y espero que tu cuerpo recuerde el mío, y que tu legua recuerde los juegos que incontables veces nos llevaron a una hermosa unión... Espero que te haya servido e algo el espacio que dolorosamente te di... Espero que recuerdes, pues yo siempre lo hago y para mí es bello el poder tocarte y haerte mía, aunque sea, solo, en sueño...

Adiós mi amor..."

-----

Bueno... primero que nada... lamento todo el tiempo que he estado OUT... pero me he dedicado a hacer otras cosas... y a leer sobre otros temas nn... ahora soy maniática obsesiva de Shaman King... x)! así que pronto vendrán otros fiC de esa índole nn...

Saludos a todos! Y espero que me dejen alguna tontería ... aunque sea una queja... lo que sea x3 ¡!

Pero bueno... todo llega a su fin en algún momento y así lo está haciendo este Song fiC... que de hecho es el primero xD! Así que por favor digan como quedó ...

Y la traducción jue hechia por mi mentecita ya un algo perturbada... así que si hay algo que no está bien... les agradecería e el alma que me lo hicieran saber x)! ... bueno... me voy!

Bye!

conchito!


End file.
